Harry Potter and The Unexpected
by sastath
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are facing off in the final battle. However something happens that stops them cold. Should the world unite? Should enemies become allies? Should muggles and wizards coexist? Up to you. HP/WWZ.


**Harry Potter and the Unexpected**

**Very short story. This is a story that is just the beginning of a hell that will destroy both magical and muggle world. Enemies will become allies, against the Hell on Earth. **

**I do not own any of this stuff, however anyone who wishes to expand on this story, feel free to! My only term is that you drop me a line to let me know.**

**--**

"You mean he was weak!" Voldemort hissed. "To weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine."

"No he was cleverer than you," said Harry "a better wizard, a better man."

A very soft groaning echoed in the distance. None in the Great Hall could hear it and if they could they were to busy watching Harry and Voldemort face off to notice it.

Voldemort and Harry continued to taunt each other and battle in the form of words. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"… the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yeah, it did," said Harry "You're right. But before you kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done…. Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…."

"What is this?" Hissed Voldemort

"It's your one last-"

Before Harry could finish a scream erupted from the Great Hall. Oliver Wood was screaming as what was thought to be a dead Colin Creevy bit down into his shoulder. Oliver dropped the young boy and grabbed his wound applying pressure. Quickly others rushed to their aid. Colin clawed and grabbed at those near him and was eventually put down by Kingsley as he shot a killing curse into the boy's head.

Katie Bell attended to Oliver's bloodied shoulder as best she could. Doing as best she could to stop the bleeding.

Harry let out a sigh remembering Colin, another lost. Yet then he smirked, as he knew his two former teammates were in love. Then Harry faced Voldemort again his face filled with rage "You dare turn my friends into Inferi?"

"I did no such thing Potter! But from the look of hatred on your face it wouldn't surprise me if you did!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry and Voldemort exchanged another heated battle of words.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed?" More loud groans could be heard from outside the Hogwarts. The crowded group of witches and wizards dismissed it as groans from the wounded still left on the battlefield. "Because if it does … I am the true-"

Harry was interrupted as a young Death Eater probably no more than 18 or 19 burst into the Great Hall screaming, "My Lord you must come…" The young Death Eater paused in shock to see what he thought was a dead Harry Potter and his Lord about to do battle. He saw that his remaining comrades were captured or lying dead upon the ground.

The young Death Eater shook his head it didn't matter he had to warn his Master. "My Lord-" He was cut off once again as a group began to pummel him and tie him down. He tried to shriek in agony to warn his Lord, but all he got out was incoherent words and grumbling.

"Continue Harry, finish him off!" a witch said as she rose from the now subdued Death Eater.

"Look out!" Harry screamed, but it was to late as a groaning corpse wandered in grabbing hold of the witch and sinking its teeth into the witch's neck. She screamed in agony as it dragged her to the ground. Many curses and spells were fired to no effect till George in a fit of rage, most likely from Fred's death, stomped creature's skull into mush.

Harry quickly expecting to be attacked when his back was turned, his eyes widened for the Dark Lord was not there. He was at the broken glass windows staring out. "How could you?" Fearing the worst.

Harry rushed to the window and peered out standing next to Voldemort. The grounds seemed blanketed by hundreds of undead as they made their way slowly to Hogwarts. Occasionally the undead would stop to feast upon a fallen or wounded victim who was unfortunate enough to be left outside.

"How could you?" Harry repeated.

"These are not Inferi Harry Potter." Whispered Voldemort.

"This is not of my doing."

--

Flash

_The Zombie War came unthinkably close to eradicating humanity. This story is that of wizards, witches, men, women, and sometimes children who came face-to-face with the living, or at least the undead, hell of that terrible time. World War Z is the result. This story is about the billions whose voices were forever silenced, and about those who suffered the fear and horror of that terrible time. This story also conveys the brave spirit of resistance that gripped not only muggle, but also magical society through the __**Plague Years**__._

--

**Complete. I've got a crazy amount of imagination rocking through my brain. This is just one of the many of ideas I had kicking around in it. So once again if anyone wants to expand on it be my guest. I may get around to adding on to it and writing it into a full-blown story, but I already have another one that I have to finish and about a dozen others I'm working on.**

**Either way hope you enjoyed this little thing and once again if anyone is going to write it out drop me a line. And in case you are wondering it is clearly a Harry Potter and World War Z story.**


End file.
